A Moment In Time
by GoodGodHenry
Summary: A short story about two strangers meeting and the profound effect it still has years later.


**A Moment In Time**

 **Summary** : A short story about two strangers meeting and the profound effect it still has years later.

~~~~~CM~~~~~

 _Twenty years ago:_

This was David Rossi's last day of vacation. He had toured around Italy and visited a few family members as he practiced his Italian. Dave ended up a cafe, around the corner from his hotel.

He noticed her when he sat down. A young girl sat alone at a small table outside the cafe. She stared into the depths of her cup as if it held a secret. He watched her for an hour, as he sipped at his coffee and attempted to read the Italian newspaper.

Her raven black hair obscured her face but he could read her body language, she was in tremendous pain, the emotional kind. Dave hoped someone was meeting her but at the hour mark, he knew couldn't stop himself from interfering.

The server stopped by and he ordered a refill for himself and pointed to the girl, "Can you bring a fresh cup for the young lady?"

The server returned with two cups, Dave stood and crossed over to the other table. The server followed him and set both cups on the table as he sat down.

Startled, the girl's head jerked up, her eyes wide, "What?" The girl looked to be fourteen or so, very thin, with pale white skin contrasted by her dark eyes and hair.

Dave smiled gently, "Your drink was cold. I ordered a new cup."

He sipped at his drink, as she stared at him. Not wanting to scare her away, he held up his hands, palms out, "I'm glad you speak English as my Nonna just told me that my Italian sounds like a peasant from Sardinia with a speech impediment. You seemed upset so I just wanted to check on you."

Her hard set mouth twitched as he mentioned his grandmother. She didn't say anything but the glare she was sending him softened a bit.

Taking another sip, he continued speaking quietly, "I don't want anything, I am not asking for anything from you. I just wanted to check on you. No matter the problem is, you will be okay."

She snorted at his last comment, "You have no idea."

Dave said, "Where are my manners? My name is Dave."

The girl started at his outstretched hand for awhile, assessing the risk of shaking a stranger's hand. Finally, she shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you," Dave continued, "This problem of yours, did you put a lot of thought to it?"

She nodded, and wrapped her hands around the hot mug.

"Did you try to identify multiple scenarios and solutions?"

Nodding again, a tear slipped from the corner of her eye.

"Did you make a decision without examining all possible outcomes?"

She shook her head and wiped the tear away. Dave gave her a moment, and raised his cup in a toasting motion. She picked up her cup, and sipped the hot liquid, savoring it before swallowing.

He smiled at her again, "So you encountered a problem. You put a lot of time and consideration into your decision. Although, it was a horrible situation, you made the best informed decision you could given the circumstances?"

His question led to a few more tears, and he sat there patiently. She wiped at her face with her hands, and Dave leaned forward, handing her a white handkerchief.

She dabbed at her eyes. After a few minutes, she spoke softly, "I got pregnant; I had an abortion."

"I see." Dave nodded, "I'm sorry you had to go through that."

The girl took several sips, placing the cup back down.

"Are you okay? Physically? Did you see a real doctor?" Dave was well aware of the shady dealings in the strict Catholic country.

"Yes, I had a real doctor and I had a checkup a few days later."

Exhaling through his nose, Dave leaned back in relief. "Good. Now, what about emotionally, do you have someone that you can speak with. Someone you can confide in?"

She nodded, "My best friend."

Dave smiled again, "You need to stop beating yourself up for this. You were in a bad situation and you made the best decision that you could make. It's sad and awful but you can't let this eat at you. You have to make peace with it and move forward."

She sighed, "I can't imagine forgetting this."

"Unfortunately, this is one of those things in life that will stay with you. Hopefully, you won't let this dictate the rest of you life. You do have your whole life ahead of you. It sounds trite but it's very true. This is but a moment in time, a horrible and difficult moment."

This brought a small smile to her lips, "A moment in time."

Nodding at her, "And you will have unhappy moments, moments of regret but then a moment of joy will make things a little better."

Her smile grew a bit more then she ducked her head shyly.

"All right, Cara. I have to go but I hope you will take good care of yourself. This does not need to define your life."

The girl reached out her hand, they shook and Dave patted her hand before letting go.

"Thank you for taking the time to speak with me. And thanks for the coffee."

Dave stood and dropped a handful of liras on the table, setting his empty cup on top. "Best wishes for you, Cara. Enjoy your moments in time."

~~~~~CM~~~~~

 _Present time:_

David Rossi had never seen Emily Prentiss so distressed. Her childhood friend gone and unsupported by her partner and boss. Morgan told her there wasn't a case and Hotch told her to walk away.

Dave ushered her into the elevator and then into the car. They drove in silence to a small coffee shop. When their orders were ready, he picked up the two hot cups of coffee, "Let's take a walk."

He led Emily to the former home of the family from the Exorcist movie. They stood in the abandoned lot, steam rising from their cups.

As she began to open up, Dave's hand shot out and clutched at her upper arm, "Cara, was that you in Italy all those years ago? "

Emily's eyes widened in surprise, "Oh my god! Oh, Oh, Oh."

She sobbed, dropping her coffee in the dirt and threw her arms around Dave. He held her tight, as she sobbed against his chest.

"Oh Cara, I have thought of you many times over the years."

Sobbing harder, Emily sniffed a few times and loosened her grip on him. She stepped back and pulled a small white cloth out of her jacket pocket. Holding out to him, Dave saw his monogrammed initials, the D and J surrounding the large R.

"I kept this with me as a reminder that everything is just a moment in time. You were the only adult I respected at that time, you were nonjudgmental."

Chuckling, Dave pulled her in for another hug, "Can't believe you kept it."

"I can't believe it was you. Oh, Dave, you supported me more in those few minutes we spent together than my parents, my priest, and teachers. That twenty minutes in a that cafe..." She trailed off.

He slung his arm around her shoulder, and guided her forward, "Come on, Emily, let's go get Matthew some justice."

Emily laughed, "And a new cup of coffee."

~~~~~CM~~~~~

Original A/N:

Episode referenced is Season 4, Episode 17: Demonology

Not sure Rossi's full name but since his son was named James, I gave him that as a middle name.

Edited A/N:

Well within an hour of posting, my sweet reviewers let me know that Rossi's middle name is Stephen. In my defense, I have not seen any Season 10 (no spoilers please). I am debating changing his middle name from James to Stephen. Hmmm...


End file.
